


Undertale (Reader x Sans)

by mysteriousanimegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Multiple Timelines, My First Undertale Fanfic, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Undertale Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousanimegirl/pseuds/mysteriousanimegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Coming Soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Funny Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085979) by [outindaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outindaylight/pseuds/outindaylight). 



> Hi!  
> ~Mysterious Anime Girl here~  
> The title isn't permanent, its only up till I think of an eye catching title for my story.  
> I will also add a short summary of my work at some point too.  
> I would also like to say that my story was inspired by a certain someone special and their own  
> fan fiction which all of you should go read and leave comments on to encourage her!  
> If you like Undertale then you will totally love her story-
> 
> TacitLady  
> No Funny Business  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5085979/chapters/11695600  
> It's a Sans x Reader too
> 
> Well without further adieu, I hope you enjoy my story!  
> ~Mysterious Anime Girl~

Sans Point of View

_Sans Journal Entry_

_I can honestly say I’ve done everything within my power to break the time loop we seem to be trapped within, but no matter what I do it just doesn’t end. I am at my wits end once again as I wait for them in the judgement hall. I cannot let this timeline continue like this. I will have to force it to reset. I’ve done it before and I know I can do it again. I just can’t imagine my life without my dear bone headed brother. Once again, you’ve taken away something dear to me. I just can’t imagine what you had hoped to accomplish by killing everyone. You had done so well too, I was really starting to grow attached to you. I just don’t get what motivates you to kill so mindlessly. I’ve read over all my other entries in hopes my past selves had found a method to your madness from another timeline but it was to no avail. I suppose another reset is the best I can hope for now~_

  
I hear the sound of a door close and footsteps as you approach. I stand and wait near the end of the hall in front of the large double doors. You stop, a few feet away and stare at me for what feels like an eternity but could only be a couple seconds. It is then the bell’s loud ringing fills the silence-

 **Ding**  
**Dong**  
**Ding**

I have been here many times before and can clearly remember my words but I am silent for just a moment more. I can see the sweat trickle down your face and the grip tighten on the knife in your hand reflexively preparing for another battle. I feel a weight on my chest. I’m not sure if I can go through with this… not after what we’d been through. I flash back to the most recent timeline, we had gotten really close that time around and I knew I had developed feelings for you. It wasn’t until you betrayed me that I had realized what a fool I’d been. _Next time I won’t let myself fall for your tricks_ , I solemnly swear mentally.

“Well kid, looks like you’ve reached the end of your journey, but I’m afraid to inform you, this is where it ends. But let’s just get to point shall we?”

I use my telekinesis to activate the small, red, heart shaped locket around your neck in which you used to disguise your soul. You make a sound of aggravation in the back of your throat, _heh didn’t think I knew about your secret hiding spot did yah?_ You run at me head on, clutching the knife aimed right where my heart would be. I seamlessly dodge you before I lift you into the air with my powers. _This is for Papyrus._ I think as I slam you into one of the ivory pillars. I lift you over and over and slam you into one pillar after another, one for every single life and soul you’d stolen. I know that by the time I am finished with you, you will be no more than a bloodied broken mess. There was a time when I had been too weak to face you, too attached, and I could hardly throw you around like I was doing now. But I didn’t have a choice after the way you had betrayed me. I just couldn’t let you live then, and I sure as hell couldn’t let you live this time. I hear the knife fall from your grasp and I know you are growing weak, I feel your body start to go limp. _I’m sorry kid, hopefully things will go differently next time_. I think sadly as I lift your broken body one final time. I summon one of my gaster blasters with the last of my strength. “See yah around kid,” I manage to choke out before the blaster explodes filling the hall with a bright blue beam of light and swallowing what was left of you up with it. I know that now that you’ve been erased from this world, I don’t have much time until it resets so I quickly teleport back home to Snowdin. The house is empty, and silent just like much of the Underground after you had finished with it. I place my journal back in its hiding place within my room before putting my exhausted bones to bed. Past timeline events play through my mind as I wait for the darkness, for the new beginning to start. _I want the old you back, I hope things are different this time around kid, I don’t think I have the mentality to keep doing it like this anymore._


	2. Fallen

_You feel your sins crawling on your back…_

A sensation like spiders crawling on your skin wakes you. You jolt upwards and your hand immediately flies up to the small locket dangling from a thin silver chain around your neck. You breathe heavily as you try to compose your scattered thoughts. You survey the area around you, everything is dark except the patch of yellow flowers you sit in illuminated from a jagged hole cut into the sky above. You aren’t certain of how you had gotten here or where you even were to begin with. You slowly manage to pull yourself to your feet and stagger forward a few steps forward before falling onto your knees onto the hard stone floor. Stone? You touch the cool jagged rock beneath you and try to recollect your thoughts and remember what happened before you woke up here. It takes you a moment to clear the cobwebs from you mind and then it all comes rushing back to you like a cascading waterfall-

 _You ran, your filthy cheeks stained with tears, dirt, and blood. The blood was splattered on your favorite stripped purple sweater and had crusted beneath your fingernails and in between the webbing of your fingers. You hear the sound of sirens in the distance as you run, breathless and hopelessly forward uncertain of your desired destination._ Anywhere but here is fine _, you think as you dodge around the trees and underbrush in your path. It was dusk out making it hard to see as the sun sunk bellow the horizon and you struggled up the steep path, deeper into the woods of Mount Ebott. You’d heard all the legends of the monsters sealed beneath the mountain but you could care less. The closer to the top you got the harder the snow came down making it slicker and that much harder to climb. You were frozen by the time you found a little alcove to rest in and get out of the snow. The entrance was almost hidden from view because it was so small, you slip through with some effort. You plop down inside to rest and are immediately overcome with the emotions you’d been pushing down on the trek up. You sob into your hands, which had long ago went numb. You don’t know how long you stay like this before you finally decide to keep moving. You push yourself to your feet and stare out the small opening into the darkness, the sun must have finally set, you speculated. The occasional snow flake drifts in on the bone chilling wind. You weigh your options of trekking down the mountain in the dark or resting in here for the night. You decided the later is your best option and begin moving deeper into the cave…_

“D-did I fall down a hole…?” You ask no one in particular.

You look up at the opening, it was too far away to make out anything particular above you besides the bright light streaming in to light up the small patch of grass and golden flowers. The only thing you can think to do is to travel deeper in hope that it might lead to a way out of this strange place. So you travel deeper to find another patch of grass with a single gold flower at its center, as you get closer you can’t help but notice it- it had a face!  
“Howdy I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. You must be new to the Underground! Golly, you must be so confused! Someone needs to teach you how things work down here then, I guess little ole me will have to do!”

That’s when you feel the locket on the necklace around your neck being tugged on violently as it began to glow. The thing- _Flowey_ \- as he’d called himself laughs harshly as you grab hold of the chain to try and resist him but it’s too late. The little heart locket pops open and out floats a smaller glowing red heart which floats between you and the tiny gold flower. You feel goosebumps raise on your arm out of fear of what he might be about to do. You really don’t know what the small red heart is but you feel it is an extension of your being and very valuable.

“G-Give it back!” You insist holding out a desperate hand.

“This is your soul, the very accommodation of your being,” Flowey goes on as if you’d never even spoke, “I have to say- storing it in your locket, not such a bad idea, I could hardly sense it. I nearly thought you were merely soulless. Too bad I already know your tricks.”

“I really don’t understand what’s going on here...” You say as you take step forward to retrieve your soul but before you can touch it a bunch of white tiny pellets surround it like a barrier.

“Silly human, in this world- its **_kill_** or be **_killed_**.”

You can’t help but wince upon hearing him speak those words. His voice was so menacing it frightened you. You watched, frozen in place as the pellets encircling your soul started closing in. As dread and hopelessness start overwhelming you, causing your soul to quiver and sporadically jump around the ever shrinking space it was trapped in, suddenly a glowing, flaming orb shoots from the corner of the cavern and hits the small flower, sending it sprawling into the dirt. The pellets it was controlling fall to the ground and your soul immediately flies back into the locket which pulses slightly. Your eyes flick to the corner of the room searching for the new threat.

“What a petty creature to pick on such a defenseless being.” A warm voice states disdainfully. You notice a tall looming figure separate themselves from the shadows. You blink a few times, trying to comprehend the being standing before you. A tall women with a furry goat like body with long ears and short horns wearing a purple robe stands before you with a kind hearted smile.

“Hello my dear child, do not be afraid. I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins. I pass through this area every day to look for fallen humans like yourself. You are the first I’ve encountered in a long time. Please come with me, I will guide you through the rest of the ruins.” She turns to head through a doorway cut into one of the walls of the cavern.  
You do not feel endangered by her presence like you did upon discovering Flowey. You follow after her at a slower pace, due to your limp from falling down. Once inside you find yourself in a large brick entry hall with two sets of stone stairs carved out leading to a platform with another door. Toriel stands next to the door waiting patiently. Large piles of leaves had been raked off to the side to clear a path to the stairs. You climb them slowly and stand before Toriel.

“Oh my, you must be hurt. I will get you home quickly so we can fix you up. Follow me my dear.” She turns and leads the rest of the way through the ruins.


	3. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS/SPOILERS/SPOILERS/SPOILERS/SPOILERS
> 
> This chapter contains some spoilers guys!  
> Just thought I'd give you a heads up ^~^  
> I am so glad I got to update today.  
> I am totally addicted to writing this story.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it :)  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> MysteriousAnimeGirl

After walking through the ruins with Toriel, she shows you to a room she already had prepared for you. She then promptly leaves, mumbling something about something possible burning in the oven. You are so tired you collapse onto the bed and immediately fall asleep. Nightmares consume your subconscious mind causing you to toss and turn.

_**“Dirty Brother Killer…”** _

_You are suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force and slammed back down against the ground. Over and over this happens as the bones in your body snap one by one upon impact with the marble tiles. The pain overwhelms you and the breath is stolen from your lungs. You’re not sure when it finally ends, but you are unable to move or even make a sound, you lay nothing but a crumpled broken mess on the floor. You cough and hack trying to catch your breath. You spit up blood onto the ground as well as a tooth. You ears ring but you still hear the sound of approaching footsteps._

_“You should be dead…” A gravelly, deep voice says as a pair of slippers appear right in front of you. “How is this possible?”_

_You manage to shift your eyes up and look at the skeleton in the face, one of his eyes still glow an electric blue from using his telekinesis. “Y-you can’t kill me without my s-soul,” You manage to choke out taking in a painful breath. The metallic taste of blood still lingers on your tongue. You can sense the anger rolling off him in waves, his bony hands clench into fists at his side and your mouth twitches into a tiny sadistic broken smile._

_“You can t-throw me around all you like, but without my soul you can’t reset. You won’t be seeing Papyrus anytime soon~” You laugh harshly before breaking into another coughing fit, blood splatters across the tile floor and stains your lips. Sans looks down at you with dead, blank eye sockets. It was almost hard to imagine you had once been friends, lovers even._

_That was when he suddenly reached down, you thought he meant to grab you and your eyes squeezed shut waiting for him to start tossing you around like a rag doll. But he snatched the small heart locket around your neck, snapping the chain. You gasp in surprise as you start to sweat fearfully, how could it be? How could he know about that! “_

_Sorry pal, but it’s not easy for guys like me to be played for fools.” He pried open the locket, freeing your soul from its confines. He tossed the locket and it skittered across the floor landing next to you. You watched him with wide eyes. Your soul floated in the palm of his hands before suddenly it burst into blue flames. You writhed in pain on the floor, Sans couldn’t bear to watch so he watched your soul as it slowly crumbled his eye glowing brightly with grim, determination._

You wake, sweaty and tangled in the bed sheets your hand instantly flies up and grabs the small heart locket around your neck. It’s too dark to see and it takes a minute to paste your incoherent thoughts together and remember where you were. The smell of cinnamon and butterscotch waft through the room and you sit up. Toriel? You wonder as you kick the blankets off you before reaching over and pulling the small chain to the lamp beside the bed. It flicks on painting the small room in warm light. On the floor beside the bed sits a slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie. You pick it up and notice a small yellow sticky note stuck to it.

_I hope you like Cinnamon and Butterscotch._

_Love, Toriel_

You pick up the fork and take a small bite. _Mmm. It’s delicious!_ You quickly gobble the rest of it up and immediately wish you had some milk to wash it down.

You climb out of bed, noticing your leg has been bandaged up and open the bedroom door it creaks loudly, as you enter the drafty hallway. Goose bumps form on your bare legs. You walk in the direction you feel the kitchen would be in. Your eyes wonder around taking in your surroundings hoping to find bursts of Toriel's personality in the décor. _Well she likes flowers._ You note seeing various vases of flowers strategically placed throughout the hall. You reach the end of the hall and walk through the entrance room, a large stair case takes up most of the space here dwindling down to what you assume is the basement, however you feel there is something more to it than that.

You continue to the living room where a single arm chair sits beside a cozy fireplace still glowing with embers from a recent fire. A book from the book shelf next to the fire place sets in the chair as if someone had been sitting and reading moments ago. You stop to retrieve the book and see that Toriel’s name is scrawled across the front in beautiful calligraphy. You open it and turn through a couple pages before realizing it is her personal diary. You pause to read an entry~

_Dear Diary, I found another child today, they were unconscious in a bed of golden flowers. I carried their poor broken body back to my home in the ruins to try and nurse them back to health. I will write an entry tomorrow about their status._

_…_

_They did not survive the night. I aim heartbroken over the loss, I was sure my snail remedy would help them. I must find a book on medicine in case I come across a similar instance in the future._

That explained why your leg had been wrapped up and felt better upon waking up this morning. You felt the loss of the fallen child however, it must have been really hard for Toriel to go through that. You feel the desire to continue reading her diary to find out everything you can about the underground. Your knowledge was actually pretty limited despite all the lore and rumors about it. You decide perhaps asking Tori would be the best option as opposed to snooping through her belongings. Besides, reading another heart wrenching entry like that one was the last thing you wanted to do. You set the diary back in the chair and continue to the kitchen, which just happened to be just beyond the living room.

You sit your dirty dishes in the sink, and see that the rest of the pie sets on the stove, which is squeaky clean. You rummage through the fridge, producing a small glass bottle of milk. You sit it on the counter and search the cabinets for a cup. After finding one, your pour yourself a cup and guzzle it down greedily. You lean against the counter, arms crossed over your chest, thoughtfully finishing the rest of your milk while trying to conjure up your dreams from last night. You couldn’t remember despite your best attempt it remained futile, to figure out what had scared you so badly you woke up in cold sweats with fear and adrenaline still pumping through your veins. You stare off into space, lost in thought until Toriel walks into the kitchen.

She jumps in surprise, hand flying up to her heart. “Oh! I did not expect to find you in here! You’re up early, how’s your leg?”

You smile apologetically, “Ah, sorry Toriel. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“And my leg is fine, thank you for wrapping it up for me,” You add as you rinse out your glass and set it in sink.

“I am very glad it healed,” She says, whole-heartedly and wraps you in a warm embrace. You hug her back, she was so sweet, you couldn’t help but thinking. “There is something I wish to discuss with you, my child…” She pulls back looking at you shyly, “I wish to prepare a curriculum for your education, it may surprise you but I have always dreamed of becoming a teacher.” She was right, you were surprised, but not because she wanted to be a teacher, more because she thought you planned to stay her long enough to be educated.

“O-oh, Toriel-”

“Please call me mother,” She insists, “if you want,” She tacks on considering you may not be comfortable with calling her such.

“Uh- mother, I… I actually wasn’t planning on staying that long.” You rub the back of your neck awkwardly trying to think of the best way to explain this to her. You see her face fall when she hears this as you stamper on trying to explain your reasoning.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, really, I just can’t see myself making a life here in these tiny ruins, I feel like there is something more for me beyond the ruins is all. I really don’t mean to sound so harsh, I swear-”

“There is nothing for you beyond the ruins,” She says and the coldness in her voice startles you causing your words to grind to a halt. “E-excuse me?” You manage to ask when you get your voice back. “There is nothing beyond these ruins my child, I mean this sincerely. The only thing waiting for you is death, and pain and suffering. The monsters in the Underground will not show you as much kindness as I have. They all have a common goal- gaining a human soul. They will kill you to get it. Believe me. I am only trying to protect you. I do not wish to see you get hurt. I couldn’t bear to have something happen to such a sweet being such as you…” She reaches out and caresses your cheek softly, there is so much love and affection in her eyes but there is also heart breaking sadness and desperation. You can’t help but think of her diary entry and wonder how many children had come through her and met their demise upon leaving the ruins.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper placing your hand over top of her furry paw and looking at her. “I just feel I really must go…” You can’t help but insist. You really didn’t know what was drawing you to continue your journey despite having so many wonderful accommodations offered to you. After all, wasn’t this what you’d come searching for when you’d left the world above? A home with a loving dedicated family? I mean sure it would only be you and Toriel but that’s really all you needed. Maybe it was your fear of repeating your past, after what you did to your family on the surface? Could you really settle down here with Toriel? _No._ You didn’t deserve her kindness in any shape or form. You felt it was best isolate yourself, to leave her and the ruins behind as soon as possible.

Toriel looks away from you then, “So be it, I did not want to do things the hard way. Please stay here. There is something I must attend to-” She turns on her heels exiting the kitchen swiftly. You stare after her for a moment, dumb founded. Finally you gain your senses back and chase after her, “Tori! Wait!” You run out of the kitchen and straight through the living room back into the entrance hall. You look down the hallway and then toward the stairs. _Which way?_ _Which way did she go?_ You wonder before deciding to check the basement. You run down the stairs, and see the end of a purple robe and a flash of white disappear around the corner down the long hallway ahead of you. You quickly pursue it.

“Go back upstairs my child.” Toriel commands from a head of you, but you continue to follow her down another long hallway.

“I won’t warn you again, (Y/N)”

Still you pursue her until you reach a large door. Toriel stands in front of it blocking the way ahead.

“I will not let you leave, I cannot bear to lose another child to Asgore. They will kill you if you leave. Please listen to me.”

“Toriel…” You start to say something but your lost for words, you really have no way to comfort her nor persuade her at this point.

“I guess, I can’t stop you. Fine. Then prove to me you can survive beyond these ruins.” That was when she whirled around to face you, summoning a fire ball into the palm of her hand like she had when she attacked Flowey.

“Whoa, don’t- please I can’t fight you-” You stamper putting your hands up making a calming gesture. That’s when she sent her fiery orb flying it landed just beside you. You leapt in the other direction away from the patch of fire. You felt a little nervous as she kept them hurling at you. However, the fear that had possessed you when Flowey had taken your soul from you wasn’t present. Perhaps because she couldn’t do much harm to you without locating it? You continued dodging her attack but you were getting tired. There had to be something you could do to show her you would not fight her? It was obvious your words would not save you in this situation. You decided that perhaps if you showed her mercy she might finally come to her senses. You immediately stop dodging her attacks and she falters in her tracks.

“What are you doing? Defend yourself! Show me you can fight!” She orders.

“I will not fight you.” You tell her firmly, “I have no desire to fight anyone.” The fiery orb sitting in her palm fizzes out then and she looks at you, with big sad eyes.

“Why can I not prevent this? Am I a horrible mother? I just don’t understand…” She whispers, mostly to herself.

You sense tears coming on and rush to hug her and comfort her. “You’re not a bad mother, don’t you dare say that. I just- I am an independent being, I have my own will.”

She holds you silently in her embrace for a moment, “I understand, (Y/N). Please take care of yourself won’t you my child? And please, don’t come back once you leave here…” She releases you and evacuates the premises as quickly as possible. You feel tears sting your eyes. You’d give anything to stay here, just to make her happy but you know better. _The new life your after is beyond this._ You encourage yourself and take shaky steps towards the large door to exit the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo???
> 
> Good right? I hope it wasn't too short of a chapter they're a lot longer on Word than on here.  
> ;-;  
> Well I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure when I'll have the next update up, I have work  
> Tuesday and I have no idea what the rest of my work schedule is gunna be like.  
> Anyway,  
> Leave some Kudos if you don't mind, a little comment or something. :)  
> Have a Sans-sational Monday everyone ;)
> 
> Ps. Sans might be appearing in the next chapter, exciting? I think so,  
> I sure can't wait. Should I make the next chapter be in his point of view?  
> Hmm...  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~MysteriousAnimeGirl


	4. Snowdin Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Its been sooooooo long hasn't it?  
> Well I quit writing for a while. I'm sooo sorry ;-; at first  
> it was just a little break due to writers block but then  
> I ended up starting a new story on my computer and got in a  
> car accident. Which was terrifying in case anyone was curious, I seriously  
> dont suggest it... that was a while ago though and I'm all healed up and got a new car and blah blah blah  
> but yeah the other story I started-  
> Its a left 4 dead 2 fan fic :) with some of my own characters thrown in the mix to  
> spice it up just a little.  
> I haven't posted it on here, I don't know if I will I'm not that far into it  
> mostly because I've been playing the game and not working on my stories.  
> Again I'm sorry! I will hopefully keep working on both and continue adding chapters to this one  
> and eventually get around to posting the other on here at some point.. Anyway enjoy this chapter >_

San’s Point of View  
  
“Today is the day Sans, I can feel it! Today will be the day I capture a human! Then Undyne will have to make me a member of the Royal Guard!”

  
I automatically bristle, and grind my teeth in disdain. For weeks now I had been plagued with nightmares of a human with a blood lust. I watched them murder every single one of my friends one by one. I would eventually confront them and then fight them myself. I would win sometimes but I never felt victorious after striking them down. I felt like I had just lost another one of my friends. Sometimes I would lose to them but before I ever really died I would wake up. The worst thing to watch, was them killing Papyrus.

  
“That’s cool bro,” I say trying my best to sound as nonchalant as possible. Sometimes it’s just better to keep my opinion to myself.

  
“NEH, HEH, HEH, HEH.” He laughs and I smile a little as I follow him through Snowdin forest to our sentry posts. We technically already worked for the Royal Guard in a sense, by working the sentry posts around the Underground and keeping our eye sockets out for humans. Becoming a Sentry was the first step to joining the Royal Guard but Papyrus would not be satisfied until he was a Guardsmen himself. I actually admired his determination. I never told Papyrus, but Undyne had wanted me to be a Royal Guardsmen once, but I declined due to the fact it was just too much work. I took a couple more sentry posts to look after instead. Which was probably just as much work, with even less pay but it made ends meet.

  
It wasn’t long before we came to Papyrus’ post, one he’d made out of cardboard after he convinced Undyne to let him become a sentry.  
“Don’t forget to re-calibrate all your puzzles Sans. It’s really important.”

  
“Ok.” I continue walking, leaving Papyrus at his station. Once I’ve gotten a little further down the trail I decide to use my ‘shortcut’ to get to my station instead, of course skipping all my puzzles. I headed around behind the little wooden shed and open the back door stepping inside. I sit down behind the open front of the shop, it honestly looked more like a concession stand instead of a watch post. I leaned back in my chair getting comfortable and placed my feet up on the counter. Whelp, I think it’s time for a well-deserved nap. I started dozing off right away, the woods were so quiet besides the occasional plop of snow from a tree branch.

  
_“Sans! Would you please just tell me where we’re going?” You begged me to tell you but I refused. It was a surprise. I even blindfolded you so not to spoil it, guiding you by holding your hand._

  
_“Sorry, but it’s a surprise.” You sigh with exasperation and I chuckle. “I promise all these precautions will be worth it, Y/N” I bring your hand to my face and place a kiss across your knuckles._

  
_“Besides,” I add, “we’re almost there!” I guide you a little longer through Waterfall until finally we reach our destination- the wishing room. It was my absolute favorite place in all of the Underground. I loved to come and just stare at the shinning rocks on the ceiling of the cavern, it was the closest thing we monsters had to stars. I remove your blindfold and I hear the air rush from your lungs in surprise. Your pupils growing wide as you took in the new surroundings._

  
_“Surprise,” I whisper in your ear and you suddenly throw your arms around me and squeal with delight as I chuckle hugging you tightly back._

  
_“Oh my god San’s this place is beautiful! Where are we?”_

  
_“It’s called the wishing room, it’s located in Waterfall. You haven’t been to this side of the Underground yet, it’s after Snowdin Village,” I explained. It had taken me time to work up the courage to bring you here, not because I was afraid you’d say no if I asked you out, but because I was always afraid your ‘determination’ would kick in and you’d be driven to leave the Underground. Something always happened to steal you away from me right when things started to go- well right for a change._

  
_You let me go but still keep a firm grip on my hand smiling brightly as you watch the twinkling stones._

  
_“Well I love it, you should have brought me sooner, or at least bring me more often.”_

  
_“Darlin’, I’ll bring you here anytime you want.” You blush at your pet name but the smile on your face makes your embarrassment worth it. You are truly beautiful, weather you know it or_ not.

 

~

  
“U-um, excuse me?”

  
The tiniest whisper woke me from my sleep, stealing away whatever dream that I had aspired. I sat up, stretching lazily causing the vertebrae in my spine to pop. I then came face to face to a meek looking human. For a moment I had a strange feeling of déjà vu as I looked at you. I quickly shook the feeling off, there was no way I had ever met you, it had been a long time since a human had fallen down here. I stare at your curiously for a moment, you blush deeply and fidget nervously.

  
_If a human where to ever come through this door…_

  
_could you please promise me something?_

  
_watch over them, and protect them._

  
_…will you not?_

_~_

 What you had originally planned to say to this skeleton immediately died on the tip of your tongue before even leaving your mouth. That stare though. It seemed to pierce right through you. His eye sockets where like deep, dark never ending voids and his pupils, glowing orbs of white fire. Damn. You clear your throat and try again to gather your words

.  
“Um, hello. My name is (Y/N). I was wondering if you could help me I’m a bit lost. Could you tell me where the closest town is? Perhaps?” You waited for a reply, the silence somewhat eerie. Toriel’s warning about the other monsters had you on edge and you really didn’t want to approach the skeleton or any other monster for that matter, but for some odd reason you felt invincible as long as you kept your necklace close and protected it. You couldn’t remember where you’d gotten it or why the little heart- soul as Flowey had called it- was so important but when he’d gotten ahold of it you had been certain he could use it against you, kill you even. You fight the urge to reach up and grab the small heart charm. You felt a little edgy as the skeleton stared blankly at you causing your skin to crawl a little and your chest to feel tight. You felt a little dizzy all of a sudden you reached up to steady yourself and then the next thing you know the ground is rushing towards you. The last thing you see is the skeleton standing over you before everything goes black.

The cold engulfs you and you can’t help but shiver. You try to gather your thoughts and remember what happened or where you were. Then you remember coming across a skeleton sitting at a small booth in the woods and their dark eyes staring right through you and then you fainted. You try to will yourself to open your eyes and wake up in case you’re in some sort of danger but they just wouldn’t obey. How long had you been in the forest anyway? Wondering around? Had you grown so tired and not even realized it. Maybe the fight with Tori had drained you more than you thought. Suddenly warmth replaces the cold chill of your skin and you can’t help but wonder, Am I dead? Is this it? Maybe I should have stayed with Toriel after all. You suddenly begin to regain a little feeling in your body and you feel something soft wrapped around you. A blanket? You wonder. Whatever it’s warm. You snuggle up to it trying really hard to retain the little bit of warmth its offering. You have the vague sense of being carried and the soft sound of snow crunching. You really want to open your eyes and see what’s going on, whose holding you and where exactly you’re going. Could Toriel have come and gotten you to take you back to the ruins? You really hoped so, you knew it would be safe there. The soft sound of the snow and the warmth from the thing wrapped around you slowly start to lull you to sleep as you feel the exhaustion take you over. You allow yourself the reprieve, feeling safe for the time being.

  
~

  
San’s Point of View

“Oh shit.” I mutter as you suddenly hit the ground. I rushed around the outpost and stop to see you’re out cold. Geez kid what the hell happened to you? How long had you been wondering out here in this mess anyway? The snow had really started coming down while I was sleeping. I can see your body is wracked with shivers from the cold and shrug off my jacked without thinking and scoop you up in my arms wrapping the jacket tightly around you. The only place I can think to take you is back to me and Papyrus’s to get you out of the cold. “Don’t worry kiddo, I know a short cut.” I say walking down the trail a short way before I use my ability to warp us to Snowdin. I walk through town and can see all the residences staring at us as I walk past.

  
“YO! San’s who is that!?” Monster kid exclaims excitedly as I walk past him.

  
“I don’t know I found them passed out in Snowdin forest next to my post”

  
“Yo! That’s so cool! I’ve never seen a monster like that before. I wonder where they’re from.” He follows me towards my house. I wanted to correct him and tell him you weren’t a monster, when you were in fact a human but I figured maybe it was best not to share that little piece of information. I climb the steps to the porch before shifting my hold on you to open the door. I push it all the way open with my shoulder. Monster kid slips inside behind me and shuts the door as I deposit you on the couch.

  
“There we go, maybe now you can warm up.” I say quietly.

  
“Where did it come from San’s? I’ve never seen them around before.”

  
“I don’t know where she came from…” I stare at you as you cuddle up to the couch, your shivering had ceased and you breathed evenly as you slept comfortably. I couldn’t stop staring at you, I had a strange sense that I just couldn’t pin point. Your name. It had sounded so familiar to me, and your voice I felt as if I had heard it before.

  
“Hey Kid, do me a favor? Go get Papyrus and tell him Sans needs him to come home.”

  
“Sure thing!” He opens the door with his tail pulling it closed behind him and takes off like a little rocket. I sit on the arm of the couch deep in thought watching you.

  
_Have we met before?_

  
_Why do you seem so familiar?_

  
I know there is no logical way for us to have met before. I would never forget meeting a human especially someone as lovely looking as you, but I just couldn’t shake this strange feeling, that somehow something had happened and I just forgot. I’d had felt this way since this morning when I woke up a complete blank slate with no memory of anything before waking up but everything seemed so normal. I asked Papyrus what we did yesterday but he waved my question off by telling me I simply drunk too much at Grillby’s last night. I just let it go after that, it might as well be true, I did tend to drink too much. However after I met you, the feeling came back and I knew that something just wasn’t right.

  
I walk to my room and get my blanket off my bed, it was in a big tangled ball from tossing and turning after my nightmare last night. I untangle it and return to the living room draping it over you to help keep you warm then I simply lean against the side of the couch and wait for Papyrus to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually more on my computer than AO3.  
> I'll copy it over at some point but as of right now it just seems  
> like too much work :P but regardless I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when  
> I'll be posting the next chapter, I don't have school tomorrow thanks to a teacher  
> work day so maybe then? I'm not really on a writing schedule or anything but maybe  
> I should get on one, it might actually help me out since I'm infamous for half finishing my works  
> you can just ask my friends that I've wrote a couple stories for in the past and never finished XD  
> one of which is still mad at me for not finishing our Apples to Apples story I started years ago  
> on a trip to her families cabin in Pennsylvania. If your thinking 'Apples to Apples? Isn't that a board game? What  
> is this crazy lady talking about?' then allow me to explain we played the board game and I drew some interesting  
> cards and decided to write about them throwing in some other characters from different things we were into at the  
> time and even made us apart of the mix. It went really well and then I got uninspired because it was just a bunch of  
> random nonsense so she got upset and so I told her Ok I'll finish it. We even started a role play with all the characters to help  
> inspire me. We ended up with like a dozen characters I could probably still name them all, and somewhere in all my junk I still have  
> the damn note book I started that disaster in that I told her I would work on and give back to her for her birthday but never got around to it...  
> AH! damn sorry I'm rambling... but hey if you ever need a story idea grab some apples to apples cards dump em on your bed or floor and grab a few  
> and write about em, who knows what it will lead to? And if you end up a best seller give me a shout out ;) ;) (jk)  
> Anywhosers, see yah in the next chapter guys hope you enjoyed the story and my blabbering ^_^


	5. Author's note

Sorry but sadly I have not returned to update this story due to the long break I took from the story I've lost all inspiration and where I was even going with the story to begin with. I apologize to everyone who really liked this story. I will happily try to start over with a new story line if I can for you guys though. It has actually been a long time since I've looked at anything Undertale related so I will have to go back probably replay the game or watch some you tube videos for some inspiration and to get back in the swing of the characters so I can properly represent them in the new story.

AGAIN i apologize for leaving you guys and not completing this story. Hopefully soon I will have another Sans x Frisk (Reader) Story for you guys soon. :) In the mean time go and enjoy some of the works of the other wonderful Undertale and fan fic writers there are a ton!

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think?
> 
> Leave a comment to give me feed back so far, suggestions of sorts, Inform me of errors I may have missed while writing, etc.
> 
> Also today is my birthday guys!! ^-^  
> My friend bought me a yummy cupcake yesterday to celebrate and put some candles in it.  
> I sung myself happy birthday then split it with her.  
> It was peppermint flavored and I loooved it. <3 :)  
> Well I hope everyone had a sans-tastic day and a Happy Thanksgiving!!
> 
> ~Toodles


End file.
